The Soldier And The Sniper
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Nagisa Shingetsu was once a child prodigy in the medical field until an incident led him to fall from grace, but somehow made it back, and when Nagisa's dad is humiliated by his son's failure and disobedience, he hired Fenrir to get rid of Nagisa so as to fulfill his ambitious plan on restarting his experiment. Nagisa now has to fight Fenrir to stay alive. Feat. KAMEN RIDER EX-AID
1. Prologue

**The Soldier and the Sniper**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, which acts as a spin-off to my ongoing fic, **Super Duper Video Game Fighters** , in which Nagisa Shingetsu is the main character here, and this will highlight Nagisa's role as a doctor...but also as what he used to be a secret agent of sorts while working at a hospital that faces an unseen anthropomorphic medical viruses, but this also features Fenrir, and Mukuro Ikusaba gets to be his main opponent, thus a fight with her will be the main highlight of this fic.

So where this would lead to? Well, just read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Prologue_**

 ** _Three years ago..._**

The scene shifts at _**Hope's Peak University Hospital**_ , where you can see a then-11 year old **Nagisa Shingetsu** standing inside the secret base, the _Cyber Rescue Unit_ , where **Kokichi Oma** , president of _Genmu Corporation_ , is glancing at Nagisa from head to toe, and checked on his academic credentials, where Nagisa is said to be a medical prodigy, which appeared to concentrate more on radiology, and there, a rather disappointed Mr. Shingetsu apologized to Oma if Nagisa did not meet his expectations which only caused Nagisa to resent his dad even more, as his dad said that his son is quite a failure though Oma said something otherwise.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun is not a failure..."

"Eh...? My son...is...not...what...?"

"Being a doctor...who excels in radiology...as well as being well-versed in shooting games...he is just what we need..."

"Huh? Nagisa is...wait...what are you...?"

"Bringing your son to me was the right thing to do, Mr. Shingetsu."

"R-really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

Mr. Shingetsu is rather surprised to hear this and when Oma asks Nagisa if he has ever played a game, Nagisa said the only games he preferred are SHOOTING games, Oma smirked as he showed a footage where it showed the video of a tournament game, where Nagisa is shown playing an arcade shooting game, showing that he made it to the finals but ended up only in second place, which Nagisa only looked on, and Mr. Shingetsu began berating his son for his behavior, which only made Nagisa glare at his dad for his selfish behavior.

However, Oma took out a briefcase and began to get to the point on why he is summoned here and explained to Nagisa about the existence of the CYBER RESCUE UNIT, about the current situation which is about an unknown disease that attacks the victim's immune system and how to combat it, and Oma said that he has been keeping an eye on Nagisa since then and now he is sure that Nagisa is the right person for this job.

Both Nagisa and his dad looked on as Oma opened the briefcase which shows a pair of devices, one that resembled a huge belt buckle with a lever and the other a video game cartridge, which is colored black, and there Oma told Nagisa that he will use it to take on the unseen threat from hereon, which Nagisa looked on in curiosity, as his innocent, yet childish nature surfaces, yet Mr. Shingetsu seemingly protests seeing that his FOOLISH SON would get to play games when he should be concentrating on his studies yet Oma said something that would verbally shoot Mr. Shingetsu in to silence.

"Mr. Shingetsu...if you have any complaints, then you better leave."

"Wha-what...what...?"

"I mean what I said...your son is a good candidate as both a doctor and a gamer...and his skills on both departments will be valuable to my company and this hospital."

"But...Nagisa playing video games...!"

"Unlike the ones my company released...the ONES I CREATED are SPECIAL...and they are the tools to combat this unseen threat...so Mr. Shingetsu...please stop interfering in your son's affairs...understood?"

"..."

"Nagisa is well-suited in this mission...and I am glad to have DISCOVERED him. His skills as a video gamer suits my vision of saving Japan. You should at least be proud that your son has made it this far..."

"..."

Mr. Shingetsu was rendered silent at Oma's words and then Oma glanced at Nagisa, explaining to him the situation and what he should do, and Nagisa listened intently at this as both **Izuru Kamakura** (the director of Hope's peak University Hospital) and **Chisa Yukizome** looked on, and both seemed to be rather concerned, seeing that Nagisa is only 11 years old and he may not be ready to take on such a responsibility, yet Oma assured that he has a GOOD EYE and is confident that Nagisa is perfect for this job, and there he told Nagisa that all he has to do is defeat the threat and everything will go smoothly.

"Nagisa-kun..."

"..."

"Are you ready for this...?"

"...yeah..."

"Then go now and do your job...as a doctor...and as a video game player..."

"..."

"I have confidence in you. Are you ready to go...?"

"..."

After 30 minutes of discussion, Nagisa accepted and took the items with him, as he leaves the CR Unit, but his dad followed him and grabbed his collar and selfishly reminded him that he does not approve of this yet he is willing to follow as long as it would promote the family name which Nagisa grabbed his dad's collar and coldly rebuked him, saying that he is the doctor and will do what he feels is right under the doctor's recommenation and not out of family obligation before shoving him back.

Mr. Shingetsu is pissed and tries to get his son to obey him and even warned to disown him if he tries to rebel against his wishes yet Nagisa ignored him despite his father shouting at him to stop and acknowledge his parental authority yet it fell to deaf ears as Nagisa was expressionless as he walked further away, disappointed ay being born to such foolish and selfish parents.

"Nagisa!"

"..."

"Don't you ignore me!"

"..."

"I am your father! You will do as I say!"

"..."

"You really are a failure! A disappointment! After this you will be disowned! You hear me?! We will have another child who will carry on the family name!"

"..."

-x-

 ** _Present time..._**

An hour later, the scene shifts outside, at a nearby park, you can see Nagisa sitting on a bench, looking a bit sullen as the memory reminded him of his past, and while initially regretful, he is still determined to move past it and will do whatever it take to rectify that mistake and finish what he started, while at the same time feeling envious and jealous that both **Chiaki Nanami** and **Hajime Hinata** were getting accolades for defeating the threats in such a short time.

He then recalled what he did an hour ago in order to get himself back on track.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 ** _An hour ago..._**

The scene shifts inside Genmu Corporation, right inside the CEO's office where Kokichi Oma looms on as Nagisa took out the bundle of money and placed them on the table and said that he is willing to pay more if needed, which Oma smirked as he finds it amusing, yet it piqued his interest and stood up, went to a vault and opened it, brought out another briefcase, and placed it on the table, opening it where it shows the contents, which is a Game Driver and a Gashat, which is colored green, and Oma smirked as he saw Nagisa's smug reaction.

"Here you are."

"I take it that I can LEVEL UP just like those two...the MIGHTY ACTION X and TADDLE QUEST users..."

"Yes, of course..."

"Good. You can keep the change...you needed the money to make games, right...?"

"So then..."

"Hmm...?"

"Are you going to save people as a doctor...? Or do you have an ulterior motive...? Just asking, though..."

"..."

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

As Nagisa is contemplating his next move, someone approached him which made Nagisa stare wide-eyed, but instead of apprehension, anger and frustration enveloped him as the two individuals face off, and tension is threatening to go spiral out of control.

"Yo."

"You...!"

"Heh...its been three years, huh?"

"Graphite!"

"So you remember..."

"..."

"You don't look so good...you used to be a pro...now you're just a quack...but don't fret...I'm gonna put you out of your misery..."

"What a coincidence...I was thinking of the same thing...and this time I'll finish the job for real...! I'll finish what I started three years ago!"

The one who appeared before Nagisa appeared to be something not human, his body resembled that of a human-sized bear but his head and face vaguely resembled a dragon. He is identified as the **Graphite Monokuma** , and he is eager to get into a fight with Nagisa, and Nagisa is more than willing to oblige, placing the Game Driver around his waist, forming a belt, but then someone else shows up and interrupted the confrontation, where Graphite voiced his displeasure though the other person assured that he can find another opportunity to fight.

"Graphite."

"What now?"

"Don't act so rash."

"But..."

"You will soon have another opportunity to fight...but right now...keep things to a minimum."

"Damn..."

"Hey, teen doctor..."

"You mean me? And just who are you?"

The individual who showed up appeared human, and he is identified as **Rantaro Amami** , and there he challenged Nagisa on who would be the first to clear TEN GAMES now that two more PLAYERS have entered the fray, and by then both Amami and Graphite DISAPPEARED, leaving Nagisa somewhat agitated, yet this made him find the resolve to finish what he started three years ago.

-x-

The scene later shifts at Towa City, where you can see Mrs. Shingetsu sewing a knit with her hands and is rather humming nicely, especially after Mrs. Shingetsu recalled about a few days ago when she brought out a pregnancy test kit and showed to her husband the results, and revealed that she is four months pregnant, and told him that they have no need for Nagisa as the couple can now use their new child as a new experimental guinea pig and he can re-commence the experiment that he used on Nagisa and once he gets the results he desired then he can use their new child to help uphold the family name and this will also benefit Mr. Shingetsu as he can get promoted in the future.

However, Mr. Shingetsu arrived and appeared to be distressed, and she approached her husband and asks him what is wrong, and you can see that Mr. Shingetsu is not only distressed, he is also alarmed and agitated, and there she made soothing sounds and told him to tell her what is wrong, as she guessed that her husband's discomfort has something to do with Nagisa, and after some gentle prodding, Mr. Shingetsu finally told his wife the situation.

"What...? Are you saying...?"

"Yes, dear...Nagisa...despite having his license revoked...he still works as a doctor..."

"Really...?"

"But..."

"...I can't believe this..."

"That boy...he really is a disappointment...!"

"Hush, honey...hush..."

"..."

Mrs. Shingetsu is rather surprised when told that her husband somehow found out that Nagisa is not only living on his own, he is also operating as a DARK DOCTOR in which he lends his MEDICAL TALENTS to patients who are willing to pay him, and thus he is able to financially keeping himself stable. Mr. Shingetsu said that Nagisa is indeed a disappointment and wants to GET RID of him to spare himself and his wife from further embarrassment.

In a twisted turn of events, Mrs. Shingetsu suggested to her husband that instead of doing the task himself, he should hire someone to do it so that Nagisa would have no idea what would hit him, saying that in five months their new child will be born and he can start all over again and that Nagisa will not matter anymore since he is dispensible, and with the right people to carry a good job of getting rid of Nagisa, then it should not be a problem.

Mr. Shingetsu smiled diabolically as this gave him HOPE, and he embraced his wife as the foolish couple began waltzing together as they will wait for five more months before their second child is born, and now they have no need for Nagisa as they both deem him a failure and a GARBAGE, as they will instead use their upcoming new child to carry on the experiment so that Mr. Shingetsu's plans would push through and achieve his diabolical schemes, and you can see that Mrs. Shingetsu is as twisted as her husband.

By then he opened his laptop and searched the internet, and after finding what he needed, he picked up his cellphone and contacted someone, and the conversation would soon reveal who Mr. Shingetsu contacted and what his intentions are.

"Hello..."

"What do you want?"

"I found your advertisement on Google..."

"You have something to say?"

"Yes...actually...I have a job offer for you and your group..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to take down someone..."

"We're listening..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and while this chapter lacked some action, the tension showed made up for it.

Also, a few characters from Danganronpa V3 appeared, Rantaro Amami and Kokichi Oma, while Chiaki and Hinata were mentioned. More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Fenrir is being debriefed on their latest assignment, which they seemed to be hesitant upon learning who their target is...

And Nagisa will get to show off some of his MEDICAL SKILLS before he gets in to trouble...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. The Mercenary Group

**The Soldier and the Sniper**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which another set of characters come in while other Danganronpa characters make a cameo appearance, and this will set a chain of events that will connect to the upcoming chapters, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Yōhei-dan_**

A few days later, the scene shifts somewhere in Tokyo, where you can see that the streets are busy and lively, which the citizens are moving on with their lives and are too busy to notice anything they passed by the area in front of them. However the scene shifts and moved further where you can see what appeared to be a makeshift clinic which seemed to hid itself from the public eye, and the scene zoomed inside until you see someone, where it turns out to be Nagisa himself.

He is sitting on a chair facing a desk, where you can see the Game Driver and Gashat placed there, and he seemed to be a bit satisfied as he has acquired the devices and is now considering his next move after a brief run-in with the Graphite Monokuma, and he is now itching for payback as Nagisa blamed Graphite for what happened in tne past that made the 14-year old boy become what he is right now, and he is determined to finish what he began.

" _Graphite...the next time we meet...I will kill you for sure..._ "

By then, four men in business attire came and they appeared to be armed, and Nagisa stared at the men, and before he is about to respond to their presence, another person came in, and he appeared to be a young man who is roughly the same height as Nagisa, but he is actually 17 years old, and he approached Nagisa and glanced at the unlicensed doctor from head to toe, then glanced at Nagisa. The young man appeared to be looking for someone, and he appeared to have found the one he is looking for.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Are you Nagisa Shingetsu?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"And you work as a doctor?"

"What about it?"

"I was told..."

"Really?"

The young man is identified as **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** , and he told Nagisa that his RELIABLE SOURCES told him that Nagisa is a doctor and is capable of treating patients despite the fact that his license was revoked. When Nagisa asks Fuyihiko what does he want, Fuyihiko told Nagisa that he came here to see him as he wanted the unlicensed doctor to check on someone, which Nagisa seemed to be a bit suspicious, towards Fuyuhiko.

Nagisa then told Fuyihiko that he can tell that they are gangsters, thus they have money, and there he asks Fuyuhiko why did he not go to other hospitals since there are SUPERB doctors there, but Fuyihiko reasoned that he did not trust other doctors and said that he did a research on Nagisa and felt that he is the RIGHT person he seek, and said he is taking a risk and came here instead, and is risking everything just to find Nagisa so that he would know if he made the right decision.

There Fuyuhiko told Nagisa the reason why he came to see him.

"You want me to do a medical treatment on someone you cared...?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're taking a gambit of having me treating this person...?"

"Sort of..."

"Why me of all people?"

"I figured that you might be the one...I doubt other doctors would care enough to treat her..."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yeah...dead serious."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow after hearing the reason, and when he asks if he is serious, Fuyuhiko glanced at his bodyguards and the goons went out, then came back, carrying a blond-haired teenage girl, and Fuyuhiko brought out a briefcase before opening it, where he revealed that he is willing to pay 500 million Yen up-front if Nagisa could help the girl, identified as **Natsumi** , revealing that she is Fuyuhiko's younger sister. Nagisa glanced at Natsumi, who appeared to be asleep, and then glanced back at Fuyuhiko, still looking suspicious, yet he sighed at this as for some reason he felt compelled to check on her.

Nagisa decided to accept the request for some reason, as he originally has no intention to check on her because he already acquired the money he needed to purchase the Game Driver and Gashat from Kokichi Oma, but he relented and instructed Fuyuhiko to put Natsumi on the bed so he can check on her, and Fuyuhiko instructed his men to place her on the hospital bed which they did, and and there Nagisa began asking Fuyuhiko about what Natsumi went through before being brought here, which the teen gangster answered honestly.

"...and that is the reason..."

"..."

"Is that good enough, Dr. Shingetsu...?"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"If you can help her, I'll be willing to..."

"That'll be enough. I think I might patch her up."

"Really?"

"..."

After hearing everything, Nagisa took a deep breath and decided to check on her and began seetong the equipment such as the X-ray and ECG machines, and while he is making preparations, one of Fuyuhiko's men whispered to Fuyihiko and asks if he is making the right decision in letting Natsumi being checked by a doctor who is unlicensed, and Fuyuhiko admitted that what he did is risky yet he is willing to take it if he could help her, reasoning that aside from not trusting other doctors who appeared to only accept the request because of the money, but he can see that Nagisa is willing to help not because of the money, but also asks why he approached the unlicensed doctor when there are other QUALIFIED doctors who could check on Natsumi.

"Because...I heard...that this Nagisa...he's similar to me..."

"How so, boss...?"

"He had a troubled childhood...like me..."

"That's all...?"

"Sort of...despite being abused by his parents...he managed to persevere...and that makes me relate to him."

"..."

"So thus I am taking the risk...if he can save Natsumi...then the risk is worth it."

"Okay..."

Fuyuhiko then glanced at Nagisa as he began a series of medical tests on Natsumi and hoped that he made the right choice in approaching him in order to have her checked and treated. He has a lot at stake and is willing to go to great lengths just to have Natsumi treated. Nagisa somehow overheard what Fuyuhiko told to his henchman, and somehow he felt compelled to help Natsumi, as he himself is an only child without a sibling, and he is somewhat envious and sad that his parents treated him like a tool and never cared about him.

Little does Nagisa know that his parents have plans and this would change his life in the coming hours.

-x-

At an abandoned one-story studio-type building, the scene shifts inside, where a group of people, consisting of a few adults and several teenagers, are sitting inside the living room area, and you can see weapons are stored and most of them are wearing military-like uniforms, and they were assembled and sitting on the sofa, while the rest are sitting on the floor. They are identified as members of the mercenary group known as **Fenrir** , and right now they are wondering why they are summoned here on such a short notice.

"Hey, guys..."

"We got a new job...?"

"Looks like it..."

"I'm excited..."

"Me too..."

"You just want to play with your gun..."

"So?"

"..."

The Fenrir members assembled are shown and are identified as:

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Ryota Mitarai

\- Makoto Naegi

As most of the Fenrir members seemed to be looking forward to another ASSIGNMENT, Naegi seemed to be silently reluctant, as this is the first time he is summoned along with the rest of Fenrir, and he glanced at the others seeing that they were expecting something, such as hinting and taking down mutated experiments like the **_AMAZONS_**. Naegi seemed to be hesitant as he himself is an Amazon though Mitarai seemed to be fine with it.

By then someone arrived and stood in front of the Fenrir soldiers, and he turns out to be Juzo Sakakura, who is acting as second-in-command, and informed them that their commander/leader, Kyosuke Munakata, is currently on a personal assignment and until he comes back, Sakakura will be in charge for now, and he tells the Fenrir soldiers that they were hired to do a mercenary assignment, which Souda appeared excited, asking if they are going to hunt down an Amazon which the others glanced at Souda in surprise.

"Hey, Souda...!"

"Calm down, will you..."

"Wait for Sakakura to finish..."

"Yeah...show some respect..."

"We don't know if we are going to hunt another..."

"Pipe down, guys...

"..."

"..."

However, Sakakura shook his head and said that they were hired to take down a person whom the client deemed as a threat to society, and showed to them the picture of their intended target, which turns out to be Nagisa himself, and everyone glanced at the picture and then glanced at Sakakura, which Souda asks why is Fenrir hired to take down a teenage boy, and asks if Nagisa is an Amazon, which Sakakura said that he is not sure, but said that the client hired Fenrir to take him down saying that Nagisa is COMMITTING a CRIME by culturing an unknown virus and is distributing it to the black market, and said that the client begged Fenrir to take Nagisa down stating that he is PROTECTED by corrupt politicians and Nagisa must be taken down before he is given a chance to create a potent virus.

As the rest glanced at Nagisa's picture, Naegi appeared to be the reluctant one and asks Sakakura if it is possible to subdue Nagisa instead of killing him outright, and Sakakura said it all depends on the situation but said that the client hired Fenrir to take down Nagisa, thus making the target surrender may not be an option if the target chooses to resist.

"...and that is that, kid..."

"But...is he really a criminal...? He is younger than me..."

"Regardless...if the client hired us to take him out...then we will take him out. That is how Fenrir works."

"But..."

"If you don't like it, then you can set this one out."

"..."

"Good. Then shut up and get ready."

"..."

By then Sakakura's cellphone rang which he answered it, and the caller turn out to be Mr. Shingetsu himself, and he asks Sakakura if Fenrir accepted his request and Sakakura asks him if he is sure about wanting to take down Nagisa, asking why he called Fenrir and not the police, in which Mr. Shingetsu claims that Nagisa has CONTACTS, thus he is deemed UNTOUCHABLE cannot be arrested and prosecuted.

He then told Sakakura thst he has sent the PAYMENT to his bank account to complete the transaction to prove that he meant what he said about requesting Fenrir to eliminate Nagisa at all costs. Sakakura checked his bank account online and is rather surprised to see that the payment has been made and asks the client one last time for clarification about the job which Mr. Shingetsu confirms the arrangement he made with Fenrir.

"...and that is that. The payment I sent to you online is proof."

"..."

"You guys are the only ones I can turn to and trust..."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes...and..."

"Hmm...?"

"Here is a bit of free bonus..."

"What was that...?"

And as a gesture of GOOD WILL Mr. Shingetsu provided to Sakakura the travel paths where Nagisa frequently went and said that thus would give Fenrir an advantage, which Sakakura sighed as he decided to accept the job since the money that he received would cover the costs for the wages of his fellow mercenary teammates and after that, Sakakura told the rest that Fenrir has a job to do which most of the members nodded, while Ikusaba and Naegi were silent as they appeared to have reservations about the latest job, in which their target appeared to be a younger boy who is NOT an Amazon.

-x-

The scene shifts to the Shingetsu residence where Mr. Shingetsu puts down the phone and is smirking diabolically after managing to goad Fenrir to accept the request, and now it is just a matter of time before Nagisa meet his demise, and Mrs. Shingetsu came carrying a tray holding a mug of coffee and there she is told that Nagisa will be dead in a matter of hours, and once that is accomplished there will be no one to interfere and she smiled in a twisted way as she is HAPPY for her husband and the two embraced before waltzing around, believing that their GOOD FOR NOTHING son is done for and they will wait for the next four months before her new child is born.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while this chapter lacked some action, the tension showed made up for it.

Also, a few characters from Danganronpa appeared in a cameo role, which are Fuyuhiko and Natsumi Kuzuryuu, while Fenrir appeared in which its members consist mostly of Danganronpa 2 and 3. Makoto Naegi is also there and this seemed to connect to my other fic, **Super Duper Amazons**.

More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Fenrir has made their move...and are going after Nagisa...and this is where the action starts...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
